


Тепло

by prince_lemon_wasa (syn_filifjonky)



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Trędowata - Helena Mniszek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, ангст, виньетка/зарисовка, драма, кроссовер, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/prince_lemon_wasa
Summary: Святой Иоанн Кронштадтский никому не отказывал в помощи.





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

> Ну... Автор же не мог, чтобы всё хорошо не закончилось  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784518

…Вальдемар придвигается ближе к решетке ограды, вместе с нахлынувшей толпой вглядываясь вдаль. Пронизывающий до костей от долгого стояния на месте холод, косо падающий мокрый, скоро тающий снег, под ногами серый, смешанный с грязью, чугунная ограда, рельефно выделяющаяся на фоне бледно-серого неба - все бьет в глаза, все странно воздействует на нервы своей чёрно-белой гаммой.   
      - Вон он, вон он! - раздаются впереди голоса. Теснота от прихлынувшей толпы усиливается, его толкают со всех сторон…  
      Вальдемар с трудом пробивается на другую сторону, движется в потоке людей вдоль дороги, под шум возбужденной толпы видит впереди высокую фигуру старца в чёрной рясе.   
      Он бежит вперед, не помня себя, под плач и выкрики кающихся, сдернув шапку, бросается на колени в грязный и мокрый снег, мгновенно ощутив ледяной холод промокших брюк, склонив голову, застыв, ожидая…  
      Старец приближается и, мельком взглянув на Вальдемара, проходит мимо. Грозный голос раскатом грома звучит над его головой:  
      - Сам ты злодей и виноват во всём!.. Ты ведь с самого начала хотел её погубить - чего же теперь слезы проливать? И как еще было спасти ее от тебя, от твоего разврата?.. Вот Бог и забрал её! Ты, один ты в этом виноват, и нечего на других вину валить!   
      Вальдемар, замерев, стоит на коленях, не шелохнувшись, не двигаясь, и снег холодными каплями стекает по его лицу, и падает на его растрепавшиеся русые волосы…  
  
      Тепло и свет приближается, нарастая и разгораясь; как всегда в этих снах, ее присутствие ощущается сквозь закрытые веки. И будто он видит её, и не видит; её появление, как всегда, происходит сверху; ее объятья греют его золотистым теплом; он, как ребенок, откинув голову на сгиб её локтя, подставляет лицо золотистому теплу и свету…   
      - Ты здесь, со мной, ты снова пришла! - шепчет он, опершись затылком о ее руку, не открывая глаз. - Как я мог?.. О, как я мог хотеть причинить тебе боль?  
      - Глупый! - звенит в ответ её голос. - Разве от тебя мне будет больно? Разве  _ты_  можешь сделать мне плохо?  
      - Нет, нет, как я мог…  
      Она грустно улыбается.   
      - Ты утишил бы боль поцелуями, и мне бы больше не было больно.  
      - Нет, я ведь думал, что образумился, хотел жениться, а сам… не оставил своих гнусных мечт…  
      В памяти, серые, как кадры синематографа, прокручиваются рваные обрывки воспоминаний, того, что было, резкие, как звук хлопнувшей двери; он видит её в уголке библиотеки, вырывающей у него руку, её жалобный голос: "Вальди… ты же добрый! Вальди… хороший мой…"  
      - И тебя забрали от меня… - потрясённо шепчет он. - Как еще было спасти тебя, такую любящую, такую невинную? И только теперь… когда я стал взрослее, старше, я понимаю…  
      Свет поднимается над ним выше, и тепло ощущается словно над головой; сон вот-вот растает, расползётся клочьями, разорванно, как бывает всегда…   
      - Как же я мог… - шепчет он с раскаянием, ещё пытаясь удержать ускользающее сновидение, прижимаясь щекой к её теплой руке. - Что я думал о тебе при нашей первой встрече! Как я хотел поступить с тобой, я думал о тебе, как об одной из…   
      - Не думай об этом… Я же тебе говорю: ты не можешь сделать мне плохо, ты бы не сделал мне плохо, Вальди, хороший мой…  
  
      "Времени у меня с утра до ночи нынче, друг мой, совсем нет - служба, проповедь, там вечером отпевание, венчание, потом праздники, и так всё по кругу. Так-то весь день и крутишься, как белка, в колесе. Всем стал нужен."  
      Старец Иоанн обвёл взглядом келью, припоминая все дела, которые надо было доделать сегодня, и дописал:   
      "Всё у меня здесь есть, не жалуюсь, ничего не нужно. Вот только бы дровишек ещё в эти дни - холод промозглый. Ты там распорядись".   
      Сложил письмо, упрятал в конверт, запечатал его сургучной печатью, отложил… И, вспомнив сегодняшнее, достал из ящика стола помянник, раскрыл на последней странице и большими буквами вписал: "О рабе Вальдемаре и усопшей Стефании".


End file.
